Harmonic Convergence
by SjZizzle
Summary: The story takes place right after Book 2 Episode 10. Korra has awaken from the spirit world without Jinora and is now on her way to the Southern Spirit Portal. When news hits that Mako has moved on, will another Fire Bender be able to take his place in her heart? Korroh/Masami
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was brisk in Republic City. It was a quiet night and the city was lit up by all the shops and stores still open. Bolin, staring out the window and enjoying the sight of the night life, turned and walked toward his hot tub. He began heating the lukewarm water until it was at the right temperature to exfoliate his instrument.

Becoming a mover star put a toll on Bolin. He had to make his image look perfect at all times and was making sure nothing was going to compromise his mover star status. He dipped his little pinky in to test the waters, and when he came out unscathed Pabu jumped right in. Bolin was right about to step foot in the hot tub when he heard a powerful and startling thump at the door.

"Wahh... uhh. One second" Bolin was startled at the unexpected noise then quickly rushed over to the door. He opened it to reveal his beloved, Eska.

"Ehh-ehhh-Eska, darling" Bolin choked at the sight of the crazy water bending girl, "ehhh.. what brings you here to Republic City?" he asked shocked, while shielding most of his body behind the door.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I have news for you. I'm coming in" she stated, forcefully making her way into his apartment.

"Ugh, these decorations disgust me" she said in a monotone voice.

"Umm.. why are you here exactly...uhh you sweet.. wonderful thing you.. " he said trying not to upset her in any way that would harm him physically.

"The Avatar is dead" she said sternly as she turned to face him.

"What! KORRA? How!?" Bolin was shocked.

"The evil spirits attacked her, there's no way she survived an attack like that. I'm sorry." Eska said somewhat apologetically.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't like Korra?" Bolin was even more shocked at how Eska was behaving.

"My father had us enter the spirit world with him, and it became clear to me that he valued the spirits more than his own children's lives. If I hadn't gotten Desna to a healer in time, I would have lost him" she turned to face away from Bolin as she could not let him see her show any emotion.

"I'm here to warn you. My father will stop at nothing to open the other spirit portal, and with your beloved Avatar gone, it's up to you and your friends to put an end to this. I shall take my leave now. I'm taking Desna somewhere far away from all of this. I wish you good luck."

Bolin stood in his room with his jaw wide open. The thought of losing Korra was just too much to bear. He had to find Mako.

"I guess I could use something to take my mind off everything" Mako said embracing Asami.

She had come to check on him after she felt he had been acting weird lately. His hand was running up and down her lower back as he gazed into her green eyes right before he leaned in and kissed her. Asami wrapped her arms around his head.

She had that same warm feeling she always has every time she's with Mako. He makes her feel as though she truly hasn't lost everything.

It wasn't long though before they were interrupted by a pounding on the door. Their lips parted and they looked at each other for a second before Mako turned to open the door.

"Bolin? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be signing autographs or something right now? Thought you were too busy for us" he huffed.

Bolin pushed past his brother and made his way in silently. His back was facing the two before he muttered, "Korra's dead."

"Whaaa, how, who.. who told you?!" Mako demanded to know.

"Eska, told me she witnessed it herself. She also told me Unalaq's plan" Bolin replied. He explained everything to Mako and Asami. The three stood there in silence.

"K-korra.." Mako choked trying to say her name. "It's my fault. This is all my fault. If I had just been by her side and supported her, she wouldn't have run off! How could I have let this happen!" He turned to punch the wall closest to him.

"Mako, don't worry. We'll figure something out" Asami said trying to calm him down.

"I can't.. I just... " he looked down and remembered the fight he had with Korra. It was too much for him to bear, that he left the room immediately.

Bolin gave Asami a hug as she stood there shivering in shock. He looked down at her face and wiped away a tear. But then he noticed something, her lipstick was smeared. "Did.. you and Mako kiss?"

"What?! There's bigger things at hand here and all you can ask is if I kissed Mako?" Asami said angrily, in such a way that hopefully will change the subject.

"I was just wondering, maybe if Mako wasn't distracted by you, Korra would still be alive" he said sadly. Korra was his friend first. He can't help bare the feeling that someone was at fault here.

He left the room to try and find Mako, leaving Asami guilt stricken. "Would Korra still be alive, if it wasn't for me?" She asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a quick jolt, Korra awoke from her trip to the spirit world. She gasped for air as Tenzin ran up to her to ask her about the trip. Korra was speechless, until she let out a soft mutter, "Tenzin, I-I'm sorry".

The wise air bender turned to look at his first born. She had not awoken yet, leaving Tenzin more worried than ever. "Korra, what happened to my little girl?!" He yelled out.

Korra wasn't even sure of what happened. She was so shocked that she was having trouble forming words. *snap out of it* her inner voice told her.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get Jinora out of there. A spirit took her, but she's still alive. I had to open the other portal to save her. I was completely defenseless in there without my bending. I will bring Jinora back, I promise. But I have to enter through the southern portal if I have any chance of stopping Unalaq."

Korra got up. Tenzin was slightly relieved, but stayed seated holding his daughter's lifeless body.

"Go Korra. He finally spoke. Go to the South Pole. Make sure Unalaq pays for what he has done. I have to stay here with Jinora and my family. I have faith in you Avatar," he said sternly.

She nodded her head showing she'll do anything it takes to stop her uncle. She found her sky bison and took off and headed to Republic City. She couldn't do this alone and needed her friends now more than ever.

Korra felt a little awkward going to Mako first because of their fight, so she decided to stop at Bolin's. She knocked in the door and heard a faint, "come in" from the other side. She slowly opened the door to find Bolin moping with his head rested in his hands.

"Uh, Bolin. You okay?" She asked, worried.

Bolin jolted his head up at the familiar voice to have his prayers answered. "Korra!" Bolin gleefully yelled!

"Bo, what is it?" Mako yelled from the other room after hearing the commotion.

Bolin ran up and gave Korra a big bear hug. "We thought you were dead! No one's seen or heard from you for weeks!"

Mako came running in the room with Asami right behind him. "Bo, you-" then he saw her, "Korra?! Korra!" He ran up to her and hugged her so tightly. He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. "I thought I lost you. Where have you been?" Mako was shocked at the return of the girl he loved.

Asami, happy that Korra was alive, glared at the way Mako began treating her.

Korra sat everyone down and explained everything.

"I'm so sorry, for everything" Mako began apologizing.

"Mako, what's important is that I'm here. I need to know what's been going on since I've been gone. What's the status on the civil war?" She inquired.

"Well, you didn't miss much" Bolin began rambling, "the civil war is at a halt right now, no one else got word of your 'death', your uncle is trying to open the spirit portal and almost killed Desna in the process, Mako suspects Varrick is the one sabotaging and stealing from Future Industries for his own benefit in the war, and Mako and Asami are back together" he finished by sucking in a big breath of air.

Korra raised an eyebrow "Wait, what was that last one?" she asked, glancing over to Mako and Asami.

Mako glared at his brother.

"You can glare at me all you want bro. The least you can do is tell her the truth" Bolin demanded.

"I.. we... well. You and I broke up Korra..." Mako began to spew words, any words that would form and come out of his mouth.

"Yea, FOR A WEEK. I didn't realize I was that easy to forget" Korra stood up and began yelling.

"No, you don't understand.." Mako started sweating.

"Oh, I do, and you know what Mako. I'm done. You and Asami clearly deserve each other" Korra got up and started to leave.

"But you know I love you" Mako grabbed Korra's arm and confessed.

She yanked her arm out of his grip, "I'm the Avatar. I have more important things to deal with than you" she slammed the door on the way out.

Asami stood up, "geesh, what's your problem. I'm right here you know!" She left the room after her rant.

"You need to work your problems out" Bolin patted Mako's back and left the room. Leaving him alone to figure out what he should do.

"I can't believe him! Ugh, he disgusts me..Gahhh!" Korra let loose wild fire as she used fire bending to control her anger.

She found a nice open space overlooking the bay and sat down with a thud. She looked up at the moon resting in the sky. She closed her eyes and remembered the nights she shared watching the glow of the moon and the night sky with Mako. Tears started to form and ran down her face.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight, it would make me cry too" a man with a familiar voice said.

Korra jolted her head up to see General Iroh standing behind her and then taking a seat right next to her. He looked into her eyes, and wiped away her tears.

"Iroh" she said softly, "what are you doing here?"

"My ships docked at this bay, and when I saw flames let loose I came to check it out. Didn't think I'd find you here. Did you meet with my grandfather?" He asked.

"No, in fact I got side tracked" she explained what had happened in the past few days. Iroh was shocked to hear what had happened to her.

"I even ran into the man you were named after in the spirit world. I guess, whenever I need time to figure things out, an Iroh will always be around to lend me advice" she giggled.

"That's incredible. I always wished I could meet my grandfather's uncle. I'm also really glad you're safe. I don't know what the world would do without you Korra" he said slightly relieved she's alright.

"Yea, now I just have to stop Unalaq. There's got to be some way for me to reach the southern spirit portal. It's completely guarded by the Northern Water Tribe army last I heard" she stated

"Hmmm... I've decided, I will lend you my army" Iroh said after deep consideration.

"But.. what about the President?" Korra asked, she was hesitant about his decision.

"The President doesn't own my men, and he doesn't own me. The United Forces is solely run by the Fire Lord. Who just so happens to be my mother. If the President has any problems, he can take it up with her. Trust me, it won't be much of a fight" he scoffed.

"Iroh, thank you. I truly mean it" Korra was thankful to have him around.

"It would be an honor to assist you in any way" he smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers. "I think I might know a way to get you to the Southern spirit portal. We'll need someone to create a distraction" he said thinking of a certain earth bender.

Iroh accompanied Korra back to Bolin's to discuss Iroh's plan. She told Iroh about what had happened between her and Mako earlier, and was hoping he'd be gone when she went back.

Bolin opened his door and greeted the two, "General Iroh! Korra, come on in."

Iroh went into the bathroom, while Korra began telling Bolin about the plan, "it's pretty risky, but I'll need an earth bender" she told him.

"Sounds like you'll need a fire bender too" Mako said walking into the room after overhearing their plan.

"She's already got a fire bender" Iroh stated as he returned to the room. He slowly approached Korra and sat next to her side.

Mako took a look at Iroh and glared.

"I could use all the help I can get, including you and Asami. Pack up your things. We're leaving for the Southern Water Tribe first thing in the morning" Korra said.


End file.
